Illegal Torture
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: Danny's secret is out when he ends up in the hospital. When it is discovered his parents allow hi mto be sent to a Government Ghost Expiriment faciltiy. How is Danny going to make it out of this? Will the government get rid of him first?
1. Attack

"Danny is late again," Maddie complained, looking out the window for her son. It was past his curfew and he was no where to be seen.

"He's always late," she complained, "I wonder what he's doing?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. He must just be getting delayed a little. I'm sure he'll be here soon," Jazz spat out, nervously.

"I suppose," Maddie said, although she was still curious.

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -------------------------

"Stupid ghost," Danny shot down the road on his motor scooter, "Mom's going to kill me for being late."

Images of is mother screaming at him popped up in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut; trying to block them out.

He sighed, "So, I guess this is…three months grounded now. I'm never going to get any freedom," he was just about to pull up to his house when his ghost sense went off.

"Oh, peachy. Make that four months," he sighed again and went ghost, not even bothering to shout his battle cry. He looked for the ghost that he knew was nearby and finally noticed a completely black form standing in front of his house.

It wasn't moving, just staring at him. Piercing red eyes bored into green. All was still and silent until the ghost made a lunge at Danny. Danny lunged towards it as well.

He grabbed the figures hands and tried to push him back, but it was stronger than him.

"Whoa, you're definitely stronger than you look," Danny pushed harder, until he noticed that its arms had turned to a black blob and we're traveling up his arm.

"What are you-" he was cut off when the figure grinned and lunged at Danny again, completely wrapping itself around his body.

"Get away from me!" Danny struggled to break free, but the ghost tightened its hold. As much as he squirmed he couldn't seem to get out.

The ghost laughed as his prey squirmed, "You won't get out, Phantom. You're mine!"

"What do you-" Danny screamed as he felt a burning sensation shoot up his body. He instantly felt his energy being drained. A green light surrounded the two ghosts as the enemy preceded his attack.

Danny tried to break through using plasma blasts, but he felt his powers fade as the energy traveled from his body.

The attacker grew stronger with every passing second, and Danny grew weaker at the same pace. The ghost watched as Danny felt something pierce his body. He screamed, but soon lost even the energy to do that. He converted back to human, but didn't go unconscious.

The ghost seemed satisfied and let go of him. Danny fell to the ground with a thump, and watched as the ghost flew away.

"Darn it, he got away," Danny opened his eyes slightly, "I need to get home." He tried to stand, but his arms wouldn't pick him up, his legs felt like jelly and his entire body stung. He touched his side, where it hurt the worse. It was wet, and he realized it was blood. He had a huge hole in his side where the ghost had pierced him.

He looked at his house. He knew he had to get in, but he couldn't seem to walk. He had no energy left, and lying in the street wasn't helping him at all.

He forced his arms to lift himself up, but his legs were pretty useless. He dragged himself out of the street and rested a while on the sidewalk. His breathing was heavy and he clutched his side in pain. Blood seeped through his fingers, and he cringed at the feeling.

He looked toward his house once again. There was only one light on; the living room light. The room he knew his mom was in. If she saw him like this, she would flip. How was he going to get past her?

Right now, h really didn't care. His entire body hurt and he just wanted to get into his warm bed. He forced him self to crawl up to the front door, but as soon as he reached it, his vision blurred and everything began to spin. He shook his head to try to get his vision back to normal, but this only resulted in more blur.

He couldn't go any farther. He blacked out on his door step, awaiting someone to find him and bring him in.

-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Maddie put down the book she had been reading and looked at the clock. It read 1:11. Three hours past her son's curfew.

"That's it. I'm going to go look for him," She stood up and grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her.

She opened the front door and was about to leave when she felt her foot bump something. She looked down and saw what never should be seen. Her son was bloody and unconscious in from of his own house.

"Oh my goodness!" she knelt down next to her baby and grabbed his wrist. He still had a pulse, a weak one, but it was still there, "Danny what happened to you?"

She didn't get an answer, yet she really didn't expect one. She picked him up and carried him over to the couch. He took off his shirt and inspected the wound on his side. It was huge! What had he gotten himself into now?

She ran into the kitchen and got a roll of bandages and a wet towel. She returned to Danny and wiped as much blood off the gouge as she could, but it was still pouring out.

"Oh Danny, what did you do to yourself?" Maddie started wrapping the bandages around his torso. Eventually they blocked the blood from getting through.

Maddie finally finished and whipped her forehead. She set the bandages down on the small in table by the couch. She started at her battered son for a minute and noticed that he was shivering. She got a blanket and pillow and covered him up, while she slid the pillow under his head.

"It's alright Danny everything is going to be okay," she ruffled his hair a bit and turned the light off. She left the room, "It's going to be okay" She didn't know her son's problems had just begun.


	2. Home

An update, but first, I'm going to take time to thank and answer my reviewers. You guys rock! You really make my day.

Crazyvi- Yep, that's my job, to make people feel sorry for Danny. lol. I updated faster this time. I know you're proud of me. Ha

Deleila- Thank you! What's going to happen to Danny? Well, you're going to have to see. lol. I updated! Yay! Hope you have a good day too!

Ghostboy814- Thanks! I'm going to take your advice and write on.

Epobbp-Thanks! You're funny.

SquirralGirl18- Thanks for the review. I like to make people feel bad for Danny. It helps me know I've reached my goal.

Phantomshadowdragon- Who is the ghost? He'll come back later on, and you'll know who he is then. Well, this chapter should answer his mom's reaction. YAY! At least someone likes it. Thanks!

Girlgoneanime- Aww you're awesome! Thanks! I'm glad someone likes my stories, cause I'm not very good.

Soccergur1990- I hope you're right. I don't like it when my stories are bad…which most of them are. (Sigh) Awe well. You rock!

Well, I was hoping for ten reviews, but I guess eight is enough (sigh) Anyway! Here is Chapter 2!

--------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Danny's eyes snapped open. He didn't move, but simply stared at the roof. He took his hand and felt along the material beneath him. It wasn't the sidewalk he'd remembered blacking out on, it was his couch. Someone had found him and brought him inside.

He tried to sit up, but decided against it when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, almost like he had run around the world and back the day before. He shivered a little and snuggled under the blanket that had been laid on him.

Who had found him? Obviously one of his parents…or Jazz. Didn't they wonder at all what had happened to him? They probably thought he'd gotten beaten up by a bunch of thugs or something. Right now, he really didn't care. He wasn't going to ponder on it too much because he knew he wasn't going to get an answer this very moment.

He heard someone coming down the stairs. They got to the bottom and stopped. He heard them turn and face him.

"Danny?" his sister's voice broke the silence that filled the room. She came towards him, "Danny, I know you're awake. Why did you stay out so long last night? We were worried about you. You know you have a curfew."

Danny opened his eyes and looked at the red haired girl who was sitting on the armrest of the couch, "I'm sorry…Jazz. There was a ghost… and I had to fight him before he did anything. But…he got away, so I guess… I didn't help much, huh?" Danny's voice was raspy and crackled; signs of exhaustion.

"Danny, you don't _have_ to fight them. You don't _have_ to risk you're life for this town," Jazz smoothed his hair a little and smiled.

"I know, but…when I got these ghost powers, I promised I'd protect this town, and I'm not…about to break that promise because I get a few injuries," Danny closed his eyes again.

"Speaking of injuries, let's see what the damage is," She hopped of the armrest and removed the blanket from her brother. His entire torso was bandaged and a small rest spot had formed on them; blood. His shirt laid on the opposite armrest and had a massive blood stain on it.

Danny shivered when the blanket was removed, but he behaved as Jazz inspected his wounds. Ever since she had told him that she knew about his ghost powers she had been like his own personal nurse. Every time he came back with even a tiny scratch she _had_ to check it out, make sure it wasn't infected and all that jazz.

"You've got a huge hole in you're side, Danny. What exactly did you fight?" she looked at her brother with worry filled eyes.

"It was…some kind of black ghost. I don't… really know," breathing suddenly became harder for him the more he talked.

"Hmmm, well, I'm going to get some breakfast. You want to come into the kitchen or would you rather me bring you something?" Jazz replaced the blanket to its original position.

"I'd come with you to the kitchen…but I can't seem to get up. So, I guess I'll have to go with choice two," Danny smiled a little.

"Alright, I'll bring you some cereal," she returned his smiled, and went into the kitchen.

Danny let his smile fade as his sister disappeared into the separate room. His entire body ached. It was that weird achy feeling you get when you haven't slept for a few days. But he had slept for most of the night, and he'd gotten enough sleep the night before, so why did he feel so bad?

He coughed which resulted in him shivering like mad. He knew it wasn't this cold in the house, yet he was freezing. He pushed that aside as him just being a ghost.

"Alright, here you go," Jazz returned with a bowl of cereal and a TV tray. She set the TV tray up and put the bowl on it, "Now, I'll help you sit up." She lifted up his head and he tried to push himself up using his arms, but he couldn't do it.

"Don't try. I'll do it," jazz noticed his struggle and put her arm around his back and lifted him up. She realized that his breathing became more ragged as pressure was being put on the wound on his side. She carefully turned him so that he could lay back on the back rest as he ate.

"Thanks Jazz," Danny thanked her as she took a seat next to him and began munching on a piece of toast with jelly on it.

"No prob little bro,' she took a bite of her toast and grabbed the remote. She was about to turn on the TV when Danny spoke up again.

"No. Ever since, you told me you knew…you've been helping me a lot. Without you…I'd probably already be dead by now," he laughed a little, "I appreciate you're help, no matter how I show it." he tried to smile, but instead coughed.

"Danny, no matter what you do, or what you may get yourself into, I'll always be there to help you. I'm your nurse," She laughed and turned on the TV.

Danny turned towards the television and began eating his cereal. The news was on, and they were chattering away about resent criminals, American Idol, and the occasional ghost attack.

Danny had only taken one bite of his cereal, but gagged as he swallowed. Apparently, his stomach had been affected by the gouge in his side, because it wasn't quite ready for food.

"You okay?" Jazz put a hand on his back. He nodded, but didn't eat any more.

"Jazz?" His mother's voice reached the two kids ears. She walked into the living room, "Jazz? Danny? You're awake already?"

"Yeah, I went to bed worrying about Danny last night, so I couldn't help but wake up a little early," she looked at Danny, who looked sick and tired.

"You were pretty beat up last night Danny," Maddie sat next to him and pulled him a little closer to her so he didn't have to strain just to sit up, "what happened? Why did you black out on the front steps?"

"I-I was…I-I don't… so tired," he couldn't seem to form a sentence. He held his head and looked away from his mother's worried stare.

"You should probably get ready for school," Maddie's statement was directed towards Jazz, but Danny seemed to think she was talking to him, because he tried to stand up, "No, not you Danny. You have a serious hole in your side here." She gently touched the bandages on his side.

Jazz got up to leave, but Danny caught her wrist. She turned to see him looking at her with an expression that read, _"Please don't go. What if they try to do experiments on me to see what happened?" _

"Uh, Mom? M-maybe I should stay home today. You know, to make sure Danny's okay, and all," she grinned nervously and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, I don't know. You'll get back on you're school work-" Maddie was cut off by her daughter.

"So will Danny. I think that, since I'm his big sister, I have a responsibility to be here when he needs my help," she put her hands on her hips and looked her mother squarely in the eyes.

"Alright, but we need to make sure Danny gets lots of rest. He needs it," Maddie carefully helped Danny lay back down and pulled the blanket over him again. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Jazz, Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Maddie stood up.

"Sure," Jazz followed her into the kitchen and they sat down at the table.

"I'm really glad that you care so much about you're brother, honey. He's been getting himself into so much trouble at school and is constantly getting injured. I'm worried about him. He never talks about any problems and really doesn't want to talk to us about his life." Maddie's face was downcast. Her little boy had grown so far apart from her.

"Well, he's a teenager. He has the normal school problems. He does try to get good grades. I know he does, he just has a hard time. You know how clumsy Danny could be, that's probably why he gets hurt so much. Maybe, he just wants to keep things to himself. He'll talk to you about them soon, I'm sure, but right now, he's just a little bit insecure," Jazz tried to rid of her mother's curiosity.

"Jazz, how can clumsiness result in him blacking out on our doorstep? How can clumsiness cause that gigantic gouge in his side? There's something more, and I want to figure it out," she stood up and returned to the living room. Danny was asleep, but something wasn't quite right in the room.

She walked over to her son, but gasped. Danny wasn't breathing.


	3. It's Bad

Well, this story is going better than I thought. Thanks to you all.

Crazyvi- Yep, I'm gonna try to end with a cliffie every time from now on. So, I hope it goes okay.

girlgoneanime- You'll see in this chapter. I know it takes me forever to update, I'm trying, I'm trying.

soccergurl1990- lol. Thanks. I'm sorry it took so long to update.

epobbp- Yeah, I need some dramatic music, don't I? lol.

silverstagbeauty- I updated. It took me a while, but I finally did.

Spirit Rose- I'm always going to end it at a cliffie. I like to, cause you guys get mad at me. I'm evil.

DannysGhostWriter- Well, it's not immediately, but its now. I'm really not that good of a writer, but thanks.

at-a-glance- I'm glad you like my story. It makes me happy to know that someone actually likes them. You guys give me too many compliments. I'm not that good.

Lost-Remembrance- Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Danny Phantom Tomboy- Thanks. I hope it stays good.

L'ange des Miracles- I took your advice and updated. I like cliffies, but no one else seems to. I wonder why.

Tamiara- No, I've read much better stories than mine. I wouldn't even qualify. You'll have to see later in the story why they send him to a Gov. Facility. It'll make more sense then.

Thanks everyone who reviewed. I love reviews, they make my day. Your reward will be the update.

------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------

"Danny," Maddie started to shake her son, "Danny!"

"What's wrong?" Jazz followed her mother into the room.

"Jazz, he's not breathing," Maddie gently pushed on his chest, but it didn't seem to help

"What?" Jazz ran up to him. She was right, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Jazz, but right now we just need to get him breathing again," Maddie took both of her hands and cupped them together. She put her wrists on his chest and thrust down. He jolted a bit, but still didn't start breathing.

Jazz watched her mother pursue her useless attempts to help her brother, "_I know!_" she saw her mother take a rest, and pulled her brother into a sitting position. His head drooped and it was almost like he was a life sized doll.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Maddie watched her daughter in curiosity.

"Watch," Jazz held him up with one hand, and jutted her wrist out on the other. She then, hit his back with her wrist at full force. She repeated that two more times.

The third time seemed to go in slow motion for Maddie. She watched her daughter hit him and then a heavy ragged breathe came from in front of her.

Jazz pulled him back into her arms and simply let him breath. She rubbed his forehead a little and smiled, helping him know that everything was going to be fine.

"Danny!" Maddie hugged him, "Jazz, how did you know that would work?"

"I didn't," Jazz didn't look at her mother, but just keep watching her brother, "It was just an idea that worked."

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you," Maddie hugged her daughter, "You saved Danny's life."

"Well, I-" Jazz was cut off when Danny hugged her. It wasn't tight or back breaking like her parents often gave. It was light, but full of meaning.

"Thanks Jazz," it meant the world to her to hear her own brother say those two words. The little voice of that little boy she remembered coming home for the first time when she was two years old.

"No Danny," Jazz hugged him back, "Thank you, for everything you do for me."

Maddie smiled. Her children were so close. Normally siblings would fight and yell, but not hers. Hers loved each other. They were the best kids a mother could have.

"So, what happened?" Jazz asked after they released they're embrace.

"I don't know… I was asleep and the next thing I knew you were ramming me in the back," Danny brought his hand to his side where the bandages were. Sitting up caused that to hurt…a lot.

"Well, maybe you _should_ rest," Jazz helped him lay back down, "Just…promise me you'll keep breathing."

Danny laughed a little, "I'll try."

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------

"I wonder why Danny isn't here today." Sam Manson slung her purple spider backpack over her shoulder.

"I don't know, probably ghost problems," Tucker Foley answered her.

"Yeah, I just hope he's okay," Sam looked at the locker a little ways down that belonged to her best friend.

"Yeah, so you can mar- ouch!" Sam jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Maybe we should call his cell," Sam suggested.

"Go ahead, I doubt he'll answer if he's busy with ghosts," Tucker rubbed his side.

Sam pulled out her cell and dialed Danny's number. She listened for a few seconds and then but it back in her pocket.

"Answering machine?" Tucker grinned.

"Answering machine," Sam frowned. She knew something wasn't right. Usually Danny would call.

"We should go to class," Tucker announced as the bell rang.

"Yeah," Sam followed him down the hall, but took a quick look at the entrance just in case Danny was late. She sighed as she found it empty, and went into Mr. Lancer's class.

------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Danny still hadn't shown up, and now even Tucker was worried. Usually he would come late, but today he hadn't shown up at all.

"Danny should've at least called!" Sam slammed shut her locker and started walking towards the entrance.

"Maybe he couldn't," Tucker tried to calm her down, "Maybe he had a lot of ghosts to fight."

"Yeah right, and he couldn't have at least called?" Sam stomped down the sidewalk, "He probably doesn't even care."

"Sam you have to-" the two stopped dead in their tracks. They were a few blocks away from Danny's house. In front of it was an ambulance.

"Oh no," Sam bolted down the sidewalk. Her worst fears began to surface in her mind.

"Sam, it's probably just something small!" Tucker yelled as he tried to catch up to her.

"No," Sam saw a stretcher emerge from the house. Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar raven black hair and pale face, "Danny!" she sped up.

"Ok…never mind." Tucker panted. Sam was much more fit than him.

"Danny!" Sam tried to reach him, but was blocked off by multiple nurses, "Let me see him! Danny!"

Danny's blue eyes opened just enough to see the struggling girl, "Sam?" as soon as he spoke he started to cough like crazy. A nurse immediately put an oxygen mask.

"Danny!" Sam's voice began to fade, along with his vision. She blurred and soon completely disappeared. He closed his eyes and fell into another deep sleep.

Jazz walked out of the house. Her face was tear stained and she watched her brother be wheeled into the ambulance. She saw Sam trying to get past the nurses, and ran over to her, "Sam, it's alright. He needs to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong with him Jazz? What happened? Is it bad?" Sam grabbed Jazz's shoulders and shook her. Tears sprang in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Jazz looked away, "Its bad Sam. It's really bad."


	4. No!

Thank you everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!

Phantomshadowdragon- You may be surprised, but that's all I'll say. I don't want to give away anything.

Soccergurl 1990- Thank you. You don't know hoe happy that makes me.

Emotigone crazy- I know I'm very mean…but I did it. Yeah…I was hoping for that. Lol thanks.

Silverstagbeauty- Thank you!

Eboppb- Oh yay! I like that. I always need dramatic music, and I know you're there to do it for me…thanks.

Ghostboy814- I know. . thanks.

Danny Phantom tomboy- No problem. Umm…Thanks. (Blushes) I don't think I'm very good.

Lost-Remembrance- I took your advice …thanks.

at-a-glance- lol thanks. I like cliffies. It makes people so nervous.

DP-shrine-in-closet-girl- I like cliffie's. So I make you guys suffer threw them too…I'm so mean.

Crazyvi- Here's the update you wanted.

L'ange des Miracles- Yay…I like to make people happy. I hope all your days go good. :)

Go-stevie-go- Really? Cool…someone likes my story.

Lisa-24-7- I hope so too…I'd hate to ruin this story for all of you. Heh … (shudders)

Ghostlover15- Thanks…you guys give me so many compliments…you all rock!

Down Play to Murder- You will see in a few seconds.

Ed-is-a-shorty- Thank you!

Thanks again guys! You make my day!

--------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Danny woke up to the blaring hospital lights in his face. He blinked a few times to clear his vision from just waking up. It was extremely quiet in his room except for the soft beep of a heart rate monitor and the sound of people walking around outside of his room.

He looked around a bit. Machines of all kinds were hooked up to him, all beeping or making other strange sounds. He had an IV and pain medication was being pumped into him, making it so he couldn't feel the gouge on his side.

"Let me see him!" Sam voice broke the silence and Danny looked towards the door.

"He's in no shape for visitors, Miss! You have to let him rest," the doctor sounded struggled, like he was holding some one back.

"Why can't I just see him for one second?"

"You could disrupt something. He was struggling just to live when we picked him up."

Sam finally stopped fighting the man, 'Can't I just see him for one second? I don't even have to go in there, just look in the door. He's my best friend, and I want to make sure he's okay."

There was a short silence as the doctor pondered her question. Then he sighed, "Alright, but don't go inside."

"Thank you." Danny heard Sam's boots hit the ground as she made her way towards his room. She stopped in front of his door and gently opened the door.

"Sam?" Danny saw her peek into his door, a look of concern on her face.

"Danny?" Sam was a bit shocked to see him awake. He was doing really bad a few hours ago.

"Can you come in?" Danny noticed that he had to strain to let his voice be heard. His voice was a bit scratchy and ragged, but hey, that's the usual for a guy in his condition.

"No, the doctor said I could 'disrupt' something," Sam answered, looked down the hall for a second before she turned back to Danny's disappointed face.

"Not even for a second?" Danny pouted. He really wanted to talk to someone.

"Well…" Sam looked back down the hall then walked in, quickly shutting the door behind her, "He wasn't looking."

Danny smiled. She was so rebellious. That was Sam, always stretching the rules.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as she dragged a chair up to his bed and sat down in it.

"Umm…I really can't feel anything," he looked up at the IV holder. The bag filled with pain medication was running low. It would run out soon, then, he _would_ be able to feel something. He'd be able to feel _everything_.

Sam laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a short silence. Sam looked out the window and Danny fiddled with his fingers.

"Umm… w-where are Mom and Dad? And Jazz?" Danny broke the silence with his question.

"Oh, um your parents are talking to the doctors, and Jazz and Tucker are in the waiting room.

"Do you think I could see them?" Danny looked up at Sam, but she didn't get to answer when the doctor ran into the room.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" he was furious at Sam.

"Can't you see he's awake?" Sam stood up a motioned at Danny.

"Get out! It's not good for you him for to be in here." The doctor opened the door wider and waited for her to follow him out.

Sam grumbled, but knew she had to do what he said. She started to walk to the door but Danny grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want you to leave." He looked so pathetic and helpless she couldn't leave him here alone.

The doctor saw Danny grab Sam's wrist, refusing to let her go.

"Very well." he sighed, "I'll go inform the other doctors that your awake." With that he left the two alone.

Sam smiled and sat down again, "I guess you'll get to see your parents then, right?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled too, but was constantly glancing up at the pain medication. It was pretty much gone. He really didn't want to feel the pain he felt before the ambulance had picked him up at his house.

"Danny?" Maddie walked into the room, "Oh Danny, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine…right now," Danny answered. The pain medication had run out and was doing its last little round in Danny's body.

"That's good," Maddie stood next to him and smoothed down his hair, just staring at him like a mother would when her baby gets hurt.

"Hey son! How ya feeling?" Danny's Dad came into the room followed by Tucker and Jazz.

"Good," How _many times am I going to have to answer the same question? _Danny tried to sit up, but couldn't, so he stayed lying down, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Danny you were screaming in pain at the house, I don't think your going to get out that easily," Jazz said as she sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, dude the doctors said you had an irregular heart beat for a while," Tucker decided to stand. He still didn't quite agree with hospitals.

"Oh…" Danny sighed, but then drew a sharp breath as the pain in his side returned. It started to spread to the rest of his body and soon he would be in the same condition he was in earlier.

"M-Mom?" Danny cast worry filled eyes to his mother. As soon as she looked at him she knew what was wrong.

"Oh no," she looked at the IV; the medication had run dry, "Someone get a doctor! Now! Danny needs help." Maddie gently pushed Danny's head and torso up with her arm so that it was a little easier for him to breath.

"Danny?" Sam got up, but Maddie kept her away from him. He needed space, not an audience.

Danny stared up at the ceiling, gasping for breathe that his lungs refused to give him. Something was seriously wrong inside of him and it wasn't going to turn out good.

"Danny, just hold on, everything's going to be okay," Maddie gently rubbed his forehead, staying strong for him.

"Nurse! Doctor! We need a doctor in here now!" Jazz screamed down the halls. Her voice was shaky; she was scared to death her brother was going to die.

Everything seemed to fade into one ear splitting noise to Danny. He screamed, his body burned and ached like crazy. If he knew this is what his ghost hunting was going to lead to he never would have done it.

"No! Danny stay with us, please!" Sam squeezed his hand as the heart rate monitor sped up.

Danny's eyes widened as he knew what he was about to do. He felt the familiar burn in his throat; the one that only came if it had to. His ghostly wail was going to be triggered, no matter he wanted it to or not.

"Danny?" Maddie saw her son's expression go into shock.

That's when it happened; Danny opened his mouth releasing his destructive power, completely destroying all of the rooms above his. Debris showered all the people in his room and huge chucks fell around them.

Finally, Danny stopped and immediately fell unconscious, leaving his friends and family to deal with the shock and awe of what had just happened.


	5. Torture Begins

Wow…I got a lot of reviews…Thanks everyone. You made my Day…life! Thank you so much! And I'm really sorry it took me so long to update.

Lisa-24-7- I'm sorry I didn't update very fast. Writers block. I hope you like this update.

Ghostlover15- Thank you for being so nice to me.

Phantomschica- you will have to see.

Crazyvi- Yep, to all of those. Sorry my update took so long…again.

Epobbp- yeah, but life isn't all good is it? Something's times go bad for us…and Danny.

BabiGirlBri 16- Thanks

L'ange des Miracles- Congrats on the A. Glad you're happy.

Kinko- Thank You

Sasia- Thanks.

iluvlucy7- Thank you, and…here is your update.

ZOEgirl- (I abbreviated your name) I don't know if all of those are synonyms. Oh well. Thank you.

ed-is-a-shorty- You were the one that brought this update. Well you anddeadzonedragon. Thank you so much! You were one of the only people who actually motivated me to write more.

Kat- Thank you

at-a-glance- Really? Oh wow…They dragged you out? That stinks.

yenattirb- Well it definitely wasn't a fast update, so I hope it's good

Meanie 1.0- Yes…I am mean. Thank you.

Silverstagbeauty- Thank you

Ghostboy418- Yep. Thanks

Itallia- Yeah, isn't that the worst? Well…I suppose you will see.

CelloSolo2007-

Deadzonedragon- Oh my. You're the best! hugs you wanted an update and here it is. I'm sorry it took so long. You think I'm smart? Thank you Hey, my status is the same. The popular clique gives me those snooty glares when I walk by. Especially now, since I hang out with an anti- popular girl. She hates 'em too. I will look out for your writing, and I'm glad you like to write. It won't be bad; I promise and…thank you.

narsaksas- Thy request hath been answered.

Dawn Grey- Hello my friend. Yes, I do like Avril Lavigne, as you know. I made multiple videos from her songs. I'm sure your writing is good. Thank you!

Bunny Bubble- Yeah…I do. Thank you

Wow, thank you all! I probably won't do that very often anymore, but I felt like I had to thank you all. Ok, well, I have my music And I'm gonna start typing.

------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

_Danny is the ghost boy?_

_What just happened?_

_Danny? How could he be so destructive?_

_Oh no…someone was hurt._

_How are his parents going to react?_

_Why did it go off like that?_

_What's wrong with him?_

"Are you sure you want to do this ma'am?" a tall man in a black suit and white lab coat handed Maddie a clip board. She took it and stared blankly at the contract in front of her.

She nodded and signed her name, under the signature of her husbands.

"Mom, No! Don't do this to him!" Jazz screamed, but Jack held her back.

"He's dangerous Jazzy," Jack tried to calm her down. He was still slightly shocked that his own son was the ghost boy.

"Maddie slightly looked back at her daughter before turning back to the paper she just sighed. She nodded again and the man repeated said action.

He tilted his hat slightly, "Good Day Ma'am."

She stifled a smile as he walked away, but it soon melted away and she sighed. She had just signed her son off to the Government Facility of Advanced Ghost Investigation, or the GFAGI. She would have been glad to study a ghost, but she couldn't bear to study her own baby boy. It was a last resolve and she had seized the opportunity.

The GFAGI wasn't a small group like the Guys in white. Oh no, it was much different. The people who worked there could never speak a word of went on inside the facility. A majority of them even lived there; never coming out.

Ghosts that went inside it never came out again. Nothing that went on inside was ever heard on the outside. The large building was almost like a solid block. Guards stood at every door, even at night. The walls were high and almost impossible to climb. The only windows were at the very top of the building, so no one could see inside. Rumor had it, that the building had local calling though, so there was a way for them to call an Amity resident from inside.

The hospital was surrounded my ambulances and fire trucks. Firemen and police officers wandered everywhere and patients were being wheeled out of the building by the nurses and doctors. Multiple news stations reported the accident as well as the discovering of the ghost boy's identity.

The cries for help and screams of pain still rang through her head when she realized what Danny had done. People were hurt, but luckily, no one was killed. A ghost…in a hospital was something that never happened. They should have figured it out with blood tests, but for some reason they didn't. Her mind was filled with thoughts that refused to go away.

Maddie knew she would probably never see her boy again. She was aware of what they might do to him. Her baby wasn't the boy she knew anymore. He was a ghost.

"Mom!" Jazz pulled away from Jack and ran to her mother. Tears brimmed in her eyes, "How can you do this to him? He's you're son! You're fourteen year old son!"

Maddie's expression saddened even more, "No, Jazz. He's not my baby…anymore."

Jazz gawked at her mom. Had she just sad what she thought?

"But…He's my brother. I love him," she couldn't believe it. Danny's worst fear, the reason he never told his secret. He was right…all along. They had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry," Maddie looked away.

Jazz was about to protest but her attention was distracted to the teenage boy being hauled out of the hospital. He was tied tightly onto a stretcher and a metal mask was over his mouth.

His muffled cries could be heard all around the site. He struggled against the straps that held him down. He'd be zapped out of unconsciousness to endure this? He didn't want to go to that…place. His parents were going to abandon him. What did he do wrong? It was an accident. He didn't do it on purpose. He was sick and had no control. He wasn't doing to that facility!

Pain welled up inside him as he squirmed under the straps. He looked to his side and saw his mom. Tears were in her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

It felt like his life was over when she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from him. His own mom didn't love him for who he was. He didn't have a reason to live anymore, therefore he stopped fighting.

"Danny!" a girl's shrill shriek broke through his thoughts.

Sam ran out of the building with a group of men chasing after her.

"You can't go near him!" one of them yelled.

"Danny, no!" Sam tried to reach him, but was pushed back by the police officers.

"Sam!" Danny tried to yell her name, but the mask prevented it. His side ached and his lungs burned. He coughed and his eyes started to close once again.

"You can't take him!" she screamed she shook them off and tried to break the barrier. She wasn't going to leave him. He didn't deserve this. All he ever did was help this rotten town and this is how they repay him. And what about his parents? How could they betray him like this?

Danny couldn't take his eyes off her. She struggled just to try to help him. He knew she cared about him. Her, Tucker and Jazz were the only ones that did. He was useless…all he did was hurt. He tried to help, but he was just a mistake. He knew why his parents left him now. He was pointless.

Sam finally broke through there arms and ran to Danny. Danny saw her and managed to pull one of his arms out of the straps.

"Danny!" she had almost reached him when she was pulled back by a huge man in a nurse's outfit.

"No!" she screamed and held out a hand to reach for him, "Don't take him! You can't!"

Danny reached for her as well, but their fingers were only in inch away from each other when they pulled her back and pinned her arms behind her back.

"No!" she struggled against them, but failed, "Just give him this. Please." She pulled something out of the pocket of her skirt and handed it to them. The man looked at it questioningly for a second, before giving it to Danny.

It was a picture. In the front Sam, Tucker and Danny stood smiling. Sam laughed as Tucker gave Danny bunny ears and Danny tried to swat his hand away. Behind them stood his family, smiling at the three in front of them. He remembered the day it was taken. When his family was carefree and happy. What would happen to those days? Would he ever get to be in that place again?

He flipped it over and written quickly in purple ink was the sentence, "I'll love you forever. I won't forget you. Love, Sam."

He smiled and looked back at her. She managed to smile as well as she was pushed away.

"_Life is cruel…"_

They wheeled him into the armored truck and slammed the doors shut. He took one last glance at his family before, what he hoped wasn't, the last time he ever saw them.

"_Why should the afterlife be any different?"_

He suddenly burst into tears as realization hit him like a tidal wave. He would never see them again, that was a fact. They sent him off…they no longer loved him. They wanted him to be tested on like an animal. They didn't believe he was their son any more.

He ended up crying his soul to sleep before they reached the GFAGI. He didn't want to remember this day…he wished it was all a dream, but…dreams are faded…and rare to become true.

The nurse next to him wiped a tear off her cheek. A little boy was being sent off and she was the only one watching his pain.

-------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

"Wake up." someone pushed Danny's shoulder, causing his eyes to snap open. The man undid the straps and pulled Danny up.

He yelped as the remnants of the past few days are returned. He shook it away as the man pushed his out of the truck. Danny snatched up the picture Sam gave him and stumbled forward.

"No yelling," the mad ordered as he took the metal mask off of Danny's mouth. Danny coughed as he was finally able to breathe some fresh air. He tried to stretch; the pain medication had made him stiff. One of the men pushed him forward.

In front of him stood a huge white building, with a metal door…probably there so nothing, and I mean nothing, could get out.

They pushed him forward, into the building. He looked back just as the door clanked shut and any remains of the outside world…were eliminated from him.

"Keep going…" they kept pushing him until they reached, what he thought, was the central room. The walls were lined with cells, each with a small bed, and table. That was all. The entire room was white and men and woman scurried around in white lab coats. He wished he had time to look at the place a bit more, but they stuck him on an escalator and shoved him in one of the cells.

He groaned as his fell flat on his face. They slammed shut the glass door and locked it. One of the men gave Danny a dirty look before walking away.

Danny sighed as he pushed himself up and went over to the bed. He collapsed onto it and closed his eyes.

His life was going down the drain. This Place didn't look like all fun and games. He had to get out. But where would he go? No one loved him anymore. He should just stay here and let them kill him; he had no one to go back to, except…Sam.

Sam…was still there for him. She loved him…and he just now realized…he loved her back. But he'd never get the chance to tell her that.

His thoughts where interrupted by the slur of the door opening. A thin man walked in. He had cowboy boots with the clang of the spurs, which caught Danny's attention.

He opened his eyes and looked at the man. He had a small beard and black hair. He wore a plain white shirt buttoned down the center. He wore a faded brown cowboy hat and a pair of thin glasses sat on his long nose. His outfit was set of with a pair of jeans.

"Ay, I'm Doug. They say you're the new experiment, ay ghost?" a thin grimace took place on his face. He slipped a thing black whip from behind him and snapped it in front of Danny.

---------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Oh gosh…I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I hope it's not bad because my writer's block returned at the end. Thank you for reading now I cannot feel my foot my dog has fallen asleep on me.


	6. Come Again?

Danny fell back as the loud sound of the crack reached his ears. This guy was bad…really bad. This was going to be the guy that he was going to have a grudge against; he just knew it…somehow.

"Let me lay down a few rules. Here, you have no say in squat. You eat when we feed ya and you don't ask for more, savvy? You will do whatever we say, and ya won't complain, or we have punishment that _will_ make you behave."

"Oh come on Doug." A middle aged woman with long curly brown hair walked into the room, "Lay off the cowboy look. We both know you can't pull it off. Give the kid a break, he just got here. I'm going to give him the tour." She waved a long blue stick around and it matched with her light blue jumpsuit.

Danny watched her…she was the nurse sitting next to him in the ambulance. At least he thought so, but she didn't look like a nurse any more.

"Hey," she looked over at him with aqua eyes glistening almost like his mothers, "Come on. I'm you're guard. You follow me or Peter wherever he makes ya go." She shoved her thumb at Doug who scowled at her.

Danny slowly got up, unsure if weather she was really telling the truth. She looked sincere, but who was he to know in this place? He decided to take the chance…she seemed kind enough.

Doug pulled off his hat and smoothed down his hair. It was a slick black, pulled into a ponytail in the back. The glasses he wore seemed to set it all off as one of those nerdy office boss's that try to be cool, but can't pull it off to save their life.

"All right. I'm sure you already saw the basic interior," she began.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to go to my office." Doug smirked.

"Doug! It is not Elizabeth. It's Lizzie, got it?" she glared daggers at him, holding the stick up threateningly.

He just smirked before returning to his office.

"Jeez, that man is something." She hissed under her breath, "Oh and you'd best stay away from him too. He has nasty skills with that whip."

Danny just nodded as he watched Doug's retreating figure. He seemed to be the boss of the place, or, so it seemed.

"By the way, what's your name kid?" Lizzie turned to him and placed a hand on her hip, awaiting an answer.

"Uh…Danny." he avoided eye contact with her. This wasn't his home. These weren't the people he trusted. These weren't the people he loved. He was dangling on a cliff if he told these people too much.

"Danny, ay? Well, Danny, this is the place you'll be at…for the rest of your life." She began walking again. Every one of these cells does or did hold a ghost. Don't talk to them, don't look at them, and don't help them unless we say so. Such as-" she knocked on a door to a room.

A young ghost girl opened it. He just finished tying her long blond hair into a neat ponytail on the top of her head. She had a pink baby tee and a pair of skimpy jean shorts.

"-Roxie." Lizzie stood behind Danny.

"Ah, the new kid." She blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth and eyed him. He watched her glowing blue eyes travel up and down his body.

"Why ya holding your side?" she leaned against the door pane.

"Uhh…injury." He managed to smile a little, and felt a burn in his cheeks. Was he blushing? No…no, he loved Sam. Some new ghost chick wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Oo-kay." Come on." Lizzie grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away.

"Bye." Roxie waved before retreating back into her room.

"You may want to stay away from her. She's a wild one, but a good worker, I must say. She's very obedient; very easy to get to work for us."

He simply nodded in response and pulled the now wrinkled picture from his pocket.

"_I will love you forever. I won't forget you. Love, Sam."_

He wasn't about to forget about her either. Even is he never saw her face again, he'd always have it plastered in the back of his mine. So many memories and times he'd miss, so many he'd never have.

He sighed and placed it back in his pocket.

_Placed the memories away_

A loud speaker echoed through the building.

"We need ghost 4/1/14/14/25 to come to the examination lab."

_Never to be seen again_

"Oh, that's you. Follow me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a door and knocked in a rhythmic pattern. After a few seconds a younger man opened the door and let her in.

_Only in mind. Only a soft illusion._

"Hey, Pete." she swiftly walked by him and led Danny up to two men in lab coats.

"We'll take him from here." One of them grabbed his arm and pulled him into another room.

"All right Doug. Let's see what this kid can do."

----------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------

"All right. The facility is just outside Amity. This means I could walk there in a day. If I scrutinize the place from top to bottom I'm sure I can find a way to bust in."

"_No, Jazz. He's not my baby…anymore."_

"I mean, it's impossible for a building to be perfectly secure. Not even the GFAGI. There'd have to be an air vent…or something I could squeeze through to get in."

"_You can't go near him!"_

"Yeah, it'll most likely take about a day to completely scan the outside. So…I need to pack for two to four days out there. That should be enough. I don't eat all that much."

"_He's gone Sam! He's gone and he's not coming back!"_

"Stop it!" she hurled the notebook across the room and pounded her fists on the desk.

"He's not gone. He's not! I'm going to save him." a single tear made a soft pat on the desk, "He would have done the same for me."

With a sigh she stood up and lay on her bed. Her back felt good to be on soft velvet instead of a hard chair. She picked a portrait up off her nightstand and stared at it.

Danny and she stood together having fun. Just pure fun. No one could appreciate a life of another. The world was selfish and greedy. People lived for gain. Gain of money, wealth, love. People lived to be taken from. Taken of kindness, honesty, trust…and life itself. Everyone dies, it's a fact. We aren't in control of that fact either. It's all a gently put together timeline. No one person knows all of its contents, and as we pass by we realize it's not fate, but life we see. It's all planned, all laid out like a map before our eyes. A masterpiece that you look at in awe. People think they can screw up their life, but in reality, it was meant the way it did. The choices we made were made for a purpose. The way we look, our attitudes, yes, they're our choice, but someone planned it all. The master doesn't make mistakes, and we know all is for reason. All of it, bad and good.

She set it down, on its face, unseen by the world.

"I love you Danny. I want to see your face for real, and I will. I will see your face alive…again. I'll tell you all the things I've kept hidden. Yeah, all of them. So you better stay alive for me Danny."

She pulled the blankets over her legs and touched her head to the pillow.

"_I'll keep going for you Sam. I promise."_

She closed her tired Violet eyes, and listened to the night's music. She replayed his voice telling her the things she wished he'd said. She'd have so much to say to him once she saw him again.

Her mind wandered off, leaving his screams to echo through the night.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ -------------------------

A/N Thanks guys. You helped me break my 100 reviews mark. Honestly, you all rock. It means the world to me.

I think I'm in love with poems and song lyrics now. What's wrong with me, I haven't the faintest idea. Life, my dear friends, has fallen upon me.

You can thank my friend Angie for this chapter because she's not on IM which is why I am writing. Honestly, I think this is my favorite story, besides Evil Success. It gives me a chance to bring in my own characters and bring in character development. Oh my, gosh be gosh, I'm being stupid. Forgive me, and Happy Thanksgiving ya'll.


	7. Nothing

Danny lied still on his thin cot. His eyes stayed closed and he didn't move into a better position. His hand lay across his chest as it slowly rose up and down. In the back of his hand, was an IV. Nothing flowed through the tube that was connected his body, and he was thankful for that.

His night, had not been peaceful. In fact, hardly was it a night. He hadn't gotten a change to sleep before his weary eyes saw the light of dawn peek through the windows.

"It could've been worse." Lizzie poked her head into his room, making his eyes snap open in anger.

"Go away." He turned on his side to avoid eye contact with that lousy liar.

"I didn't do anything." She politely laid a tray of food on the table and sat down in the chair. Thus, took the time to mindlessly stare at him.

"What!? You call-" he paused to try to calm down a bit, "you call what you did to me nothing? What am I a guinea pig to you? Just a floating mass of nothing?"

"Yes." Her expression stayed firm, "You being here proves that you are not human. We have every right to do whatever we want to you. You don't have the will of humans, you are not on the same height in the food chain as humans and as much as I think otherwise, you are not on the same level as we are."

Danny gawked at her, finally turning around and glaring her in the eyes.

"Is that what you believe?" his expression shot daggers, "Well, great. Thanks for that. You're a great self esteem builder."

His fists clenched and anger rose up in his throat.

"You don't have any proof to say I'm not human. Because FYI, I'm only half ghost, which makes me half human as well. I know, for a fact, that torture to humans is illegal in the U.S. which means this facility is committing a federal offense." Words he'd never used before rolled from his tongue in disgust.

"The government thinks you're a full ghost. They'll never…ever know. About Daniel Fenton." She stood and gave him one last glance before leaving.

Danny barred teeth as she left. This was stupid. That was the best word he could come up with at the moment. Unfair and unlawful.

No one here could be trusted. No one was his friend. He was bait for the sick minds of whacked out scientists, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Except escape.

He gently rubbed his chin, deep in his own thoughts. Escape. They claimed it was impossible. Really, that was only a roadblock in one's mind, just so they don't try, right? If people get in, surely there's a way out. Definitely.

He sighed, allowing his thoughts to bustle. Hopping from subject to subject until it finally froze on one.

Sam.

What was she doing right now? Was she okay? Were the ghosts infesting the town? Oh jeez, so much to worry about. So much to think about when Danny Phantom's been captured.

Captured, but surely to escape. No one holds Phantom captive for long. He smirked in pride. He'd grown quite an ego.

"Sam would say that." He closed his eyes. Did you ever think you could miss someone so much? Especially, when you haven't even been gone for very long at all. He'd see her again. Determination would make sure of that.

Until it meets its match.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

"Dang, this place is huge." Sam gazed at the stark white building from the brush. Guards surrounded the place, to her dismay. It was like a prison…or worse. Hopefully it wasn't worse.

She stumbled back to the place she'd set up hr little one person camp. Earlier this morning she'd set off, leaving a note for her parents and giving Tucker a little memo in an email. Hopefully they wouldn't worry too much. She was fine, and meant to stay that way.

"All right so…all the sides of the building look the same. Guards cover the area twenty-four seven and they have camera in every corner of the building." She bit the end of her pencil, "This is going nowhere."

"Guess I know where a lot of our taxes go to now. Security of government property." She lay down on her back and stared up at the clouds. A big white square. It seems so easy to figure out but yet it's so dang hard. But Danny was in that square, so she was going to rely on her best strategy. Spying and deciphering.

Sam grabbed her backpack and made her way back to the bushes on the east side of the building. She watched each guard meander around the place in boredom. Boredom that they get paid for. Go figure. Oh well, they were easy to follow.

Time slid by and Sam grew irritated with these guys, irritated with the government itself and irritated with the one's who took her best friend. Anger rose inside her and gathered as she clenched her fists. His pleas, the only time he asked for help and no one gave it to him. They smashed his mistake in his face with no forgiveness at all. After all he'd forgiven them for; he got nothing but pain in return.

"Those-" She stopped in mid-thought as the men gathered together. She raised an inquiring eyebrow. They spoke in hushed tones making a grin spread across her lips. She had a good feeling about this little meeting.

Watching carefully, her little grin spread to fill her entire face. Oh so quietly, she could just hardly hear their voices. But hear them she could. She was glad for that. Apparently, they knew something no one knew they knew. This was good for her. She was learning some very juicy information.

"Bingo." She turned, her face filled with an expression of plot and idea.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?"

---------

Thank you, Dphantomtomboy and Deadzonedragon. This chapter is for you guys.


End file.
